Artemis' Bucket List
by arizona sno
Summary: Artemis was killed by Sportmaster; while the team was mourning over her death, Robin found a piece of paper that read, "Artemis' Bucket List." As the team read through the list they remember all the times they had with Artemis.
1. Cook For The Team

"Where is she? She's going to be late for training!" Complain Kid Flash.

"She'll be here," said Miss Marian standing by her boyfriend. The zeta beam glowed announcing the arrival of Batman and Green Arrow. Kid Flash ran over and looked behind GA only to fin that Artemis wasn't there. "Where's Artemis?" asked Wally.

The whole team gathered around to hear why their archer wasn't here. "She was attacked by Sportsmaster," said Batman.

"But, she's alright, right?" asked the red head. Everyone looked up at the two leaguers afraid of what they're going to say next.

"She's dead?" asked the Martian already tearing up. A small nod from Batman confirmed their fears about the green archer. Kid Flash quickly zoomed off to his room not wanting anyone to see him cry.

The Team, minus Kid Flash, sat around the living room in silent grieving for Artemis. Robin sitting on the floor saw a piece of paper stick out of the couch. He pull out the paper, unfold it and read, _Artemis' Bucket List. _"Guys," whispered the Boy Wonder. "I found something." M'gann looked up, took the paper from Robin and asked, "What is it?"

"I's a list of thing you want to do before you die," said Rob as M'gann handed the paper around the room. "She knew she was going to die?" asked Conner raising and eyebrow as he read off the list.

* * *

**1. Cook food for the team**

_Artemis was up earlier than usual, but not as early as the Boy Wonder. She carefully tip-toed out to the kitchen, and got out the supplies she needed to make pancakes._

_ After the third time trying to make pancakes, Artemis finally made enough of the somewhat-edible pancakes for the team. "Hi, Artemis," yawned M'gann as she entered the kitchen. "Artemis!" M'gann now fully awake notice that her kitchen was covered in pancake batter._

_ "Surprise?" M'gann rolled her eyes as she started to help Artemis get the pancake batter off of pretty much everything in the kitchen. "You did better than I did when I first learned how to make pancakes," said the Martian as she rinsed off the frying pan. "Yeah. You set the kitchen on fire," chuckled Artemis._

_ The rest of the team slowly made their way into the kitchen as they woke up to the smell of burnt pancakes. They sat around the table about to take a bite of their pancakes when they noticed that it was partially burnt. "What happen the the good pancakes, beautiful?" asked Wally stuffing himself with pancakes._

_ M'gann just smiled. "I didn't make these, silly."_

_ "Then who did?" asked Robin as he cut around the burnt part. Everyone turned and looked at Artemis. "What? Can't I cook pancakes."_

_ "Thank you for cooking the pancakes, Artemis." said Kaldur also cutting around the burnt parts._

_ "Next time, let M'gann do the cooking," said Conner taking a sip of his orange juice._

* * *

"She still can't cook," said Miss Martian smiling.

"It was getting better," commented Kaldur.

"What's getting better?" asked Kid Flash as he entered the room. Conner just handed him the list. "Artemis' bucket list," he read out loud. "Well, she forgot to cross out cooking," said Wally looking for a pen.


	2. Learn How To Swim

"What's next on the list?" asked Conner. Wally looked on the list and read, "Learn how to swim." Everyone turned and faced Kaldur.

"She asked for lessons," said Kaldur.

* * *

**2. Learn how to swim**

_Coming back from the mission against the Injustice League, Artemis decided that she needed to learn how to swim. She waited until everyone was headed to bed, and pulled Kaldur over before he to left to bed. "Could you teach me... You know. How to swim?" asked Artemis._

_ Kaldur'ahm smiled, "Of course Artemis. When do you want to begin?"_

_ "Can we start now?"_

_ The Atlantean walked out to the beach followed by the archer. The blond started to take off her shirt, Kaldur'ahm looked away blushing. _

_ "Don't worry, I'm wearing my swim suit under," said Artemis walking towards Kaldur._

_ The two headed out into the ocean. "You're not gonna let go, right?"_

_ "I will not let go," said the Atlantean his grip not loosening. Aqualad took his time helping the blond learn the techniques, but she held on to him the entire time._

_ "You must let go to learn how to swim, Artemis," said Aqualad trying to move his hands away from the blond archer._

_ "Let us try this again later," said Aqualad not succeeding in letting go of the blond, and heading back to shore._

_ "Bats said we had the day off," said Robin as he sat down on the couch_

_ "Let's go to the beach!" exclaimed Miss M. So, the team headed out to the beach for their day off._

**_ -_You forgot the part where Kid Mouth over here tripped and fell- **

**-I was almost there, Robin- **

**-sorry- **

_Being the klutz he was, Kid Flash tripped over a sand castle and face planted into the sand._

_ "Artemis!" Yelled Wally noticing that Artemis was standing near the water not coming in. "Come on!"_

_ "There is no way th-" Wally ran over picked her up and went out into the waters. "Wally!" screeched the blond her grip tightening around the speedster._

_ "I won't let go," said the the red head position Artemis, so that she was on his back._

* * *

"She couldn't swim?" asked Conner.

"She was not a strong swimmer," corrected Aqualad. M'gann took the list from Wally and

looked at number three. "She didn't cross number three off."

"Read it!"

* * *

**ok next chapter artemis sneaks up on rob or try to. REVIEW!**


	3. Sneak Up On Rob

**Short chapter. Thanks for everyone who review and put this on their story alert thingy :)**

* * *

Heads turn to look at the Boy Wonder. He shrug, "She almost got me. I don't know why she didn't cross it out."

"She snuck up on you!" exclaimed Wally. Rob shrug again acting like it was no big deal.

"Dude!"

Robin just rolled his eyes.

* * *

** 1. Sneak up on Rob**

_Robin who was coming back from patrol was dead tired trying to get the Joker back to Arkham. 'Thank goodness it's Friday night... er.. Saturday morning' thought Robin as he entered the cave._

_ Walking through the cave only half awake, Robin didn't notice that someone was behind him. He didn't even hear the snickers coming from behind. Robin made it all the way to his room when he turned around to see Artemis standing there._

_ "Gah!"_

_ Artemis just burst out laughing at Robin._

_ "Not funny, Arty," murmured Robin opening the door to his room._

_ "It was totally funny. I scared a bat," said Artemis laughing._

_ "You think it's funny? Wait 'til I get back at you." Artemis was turn pale, suddenly afraid of Robin who just smirked at her._

_ "I hate you," said the blond storming away and/or possibly going to find a safe place to hide ._

_ A couple days later, there was a scream and a mad Artemis made her way to the living room._

_ "What's wrong Artemis?" asked M'gann looking at the blond funny._

_ "Where is that little-"_

_ "I can't believe you did that," said Wally walking in with Robin. Artemis marched over to the two boy about to strangle the smaller one, when M'gann came over and pulled her back. Robin quickly hid behind Wally using him as a shield against the blond._

_ "Move Wally!" snapped Artemis. Wally quickly zoomed off not wanting to get between the two while trying not to laugh._

_ "Wally!" yelled Robin who was suddenly open to the enemy._

_ "I'm going to kill you for doing this to my hair!" yelled Artemis pointing to her now rainbow colored hair._

_ "If you can catch me!" said Robin also running off laughing. M'gann just held Artemis back before she could chase down the hacker. M'gann then dragged Artemis to the bathroom._

_ "I already tried, Meg. It just won't come off," sighed Artemis as M'gann washed her hair_

_ "I'll just give a call to Zatanna to see if she can help, and then we can get back at Rob with her help."_

* * *

"Boy, was she mad," said Conner as Rob finished off his version of the story.

"But, it was funny," said the Boy Wonder who picked up a pen and crossed out, "Sneak up on  
Rob."

"And painful," continued the speedster.


	4. Get My Driver's License

**you guys made my day. you pretty much bombed my email with all the reviews. let's get one thing straight that i forgot to mention before, I don't own YJ. If i did there would be no time skip. hope you guys like this chapter, especially 3E-KVG-3E.**

* * *

Returning back from a short mission, the team gather around the couch to finish reading Artemis' list.

Red Arrow, B-0-6

Everyone looked up a the sudden arrival. "Roy!" exclaimed Wally and Robin, running to hug their "older brother."

"Is it true that Artemis is..." trailed off Roy, not wanting to end the sentence. Roy had grown to like Artemis over years. They had brother-sister relationship after spending so much time at Oliver's house. If you would even call it a house. The three boys headed back over to couch where the list was pass over to Red Arrow.

He skimmed through the list and read out four. "Four, get my driver's license." Roy groaned as he remember this.

* * *

** 4. Get my driver's license **

_Roy didn't want to teach Artemis how drive, but Oliver wouldn't let him out of this one. He tried to explain to Ollie that he could die with the blond driving the car, but Oliver told that he survived when Roy learned how to drive. 'I'm Roy Fucking Harper, so suck this up and teach the blond how to drive. How hard can it be?' thought Roy._

_ So, here he was, sitting in the car with Artemis._

_ "You can drive a motorcycle, but you can't drive a car?" asked Roy as he buckled his seatbelt. Artemis just started the car ignoring Roy's question._

_ "Look, I don't want to be her with you either. So, let's just get this over with," said Artemis._

_ "Watch out for the tree!" screamed Roy holding on to the seatbelt for dear life._

_ "I see that!"_

_ "Then turn already!"_

_ "I can't you, idiot!"_

_ "Hit the breaks"_

_ "What you do you think I'm doing!" Yelled the blond as Roy pulled the emergency break. The two jumped out of the car- which was pretty much crushed by the tree after they jumped- and decided to walk home._

_ A worry Ollie stood at the door as the two archer, finally, made it home. He looked at the two who were covered with leaves and stick as they made it to where he was._

_ "Where were you two?" exclaimed Oliver pulling his two kids into a hug._

_ "Artemis here, crashed us into a tree," grumbled Roy._

_ "A tree!"_

_ "You know what? I'm just going to stick with the motorcycle," said Artemis walking through the door._

_ "Told you I would die," said Roy also entering the house. Oliver just stood there watching his kids- yes, they're like his kids- as they argued over the remote._

* * *

"You guys crashed into a tree?" asked Conner. Roy just nodded his head shivering at the near death experience. Which was worst than facing evil super villains daily.

"You can leave that on unchecked."


	5. I Want Mommy To Come Home

**5. I want mommy to come home**

_ One day mommy and daddy went out to do "work", but mommy never came home. Just daddy. Dad said mommy wasn't coming home for a while; I didn't think she would be gone for so long. Jade left a couple nights after. "We have to keep this family from falling apart," I begged._

_ Jade just continued packing, while I made up reasons for her to stay. First mommy, now Jade. Our family won't be a family after they leave. Just me and daddy._

_ "It's every girl for her self." With that Jade left me alone with dad._

_ Dad isn't the dad I knew, he was a different person after mom and Jade left. He began training me harder since Jade left. Dad wasn't nice like he use to be about the training either. Dad was all, "It'll make you stronger." When I get hurt. I miss mommy. I miss Jade. I just want them to come home, so we could be a family. Just like we use to. And I wouldn't have to be here suffering from pain._

_ "Come on, Artemis! You can do better! You don't want to end up like your mom, do you?" asked Dad as I got kicked down. I shook my head, doing my best not to cry as I got up and faced dad again. "Good girl. Now come at me again." I kicked and punch, but I still ended up on the ground. "You're going have to do better, Artemis." And dad just left me there. He LEFT me there!_

_ I just wanted mommy or Jade to come home, or for dad to just leave. I don't want to be here stuck with dad anymore. I want to get away, but Dad broke my arm that one time I tried to run away from home. He said I'll be dead if I ever try anything like that again. I got up and head to the bathroom. Catching my reflection it the mirror, I stopped what I was doing. I had a bruise on my face, a couple on my arm, and a huge scar under my left arm from the time dad was attacking with a knife._

_ "Artemis!" I sighed and headed out of the bathroom. Just me and dad._

_ Mom finally came home. Mom isn't the mom I remembered her to be. She was now in a wheelchair. I was sent to my room as mom and dad talked. I didn't want to hear their arguments, so I left the apartment with my bow and arrow._

_ I was left with mom. It was awkward at first. Mom couldn't do the things she use to, so I had to help around the apartment a lot more. Mom was a bit stricter about leaving the house at night. No superhero or super villain activities; Mom was afraid that dad will be after me. But the one good thing about living with mom is that dad isn't here. He isn't here to hurt me or anything. Just me and mom._

* * *

"I wonder if her mom ever came back," said M'gann as Conner wrapped and arm around her.

"If she's alive," muttered Conner.

"It is crossed out, is it not?" asked Kaldur looking at the paper. They looked down at the list and agreed that Artemis did get her wish. The writing on this on was a bit messier than the ones before as she had written this when she was younger. None of the team members- except for Robin- knew that she got her wish even though it wasn't what she expect it to be. Artemis' mom coming home in a wheelchair instead of walking through the doors to her waiting daughters.

* * *

**ugh. this one was hard to write. hope you guys like it. the first couple chapters were pre-plan, the next couple chapters are going to be a bit... ify-ish. REVIEW!**


End file.
